Primary Love
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Rezar and Athena met centuries ago and became good friends. Years later. Azura is threatening to kill Athena over something she wants. To start a war with the Greek Gods. Zeus calls on Rezar to protect Athena and they are finally reunited after years apart. They start falling in love and confess, but could the threat of Azura tear them apart? Find out
1. Prologue: Meeting for the First Time

Primary Love

Rezar and Athena met centuries ago and became good friends. Years later. Azura is threatening to kill Athena over something she wants. To start a war with the Greek Gods. Zeus calls on Rezar to protect Athena and they are finally reunited after years apart. They start falling in love and confess, but could the threat of Azura tear them apart? Find out

Prologue

Meeting for the First Time

(Ancient Greece time right after Apollo's curse on the Appolites)

Rezar appeared on the streets of Athens. Daimons were on the prowl, he could sense it. He heard a sword being pulled out of a body up ahead. Rezar hurried over and found a woman with long black hair deep in battle with 20 daimons and most of them were falling left to right.

"Need some help?" Rezar called.

"If you know how to fight, it would be much appreciated." The woman said, snapping one of the daimons heads and stabbed another right through the chest and it exploded.  
Rezar smiled and helped the woman out. All the daimons were killed.

"Thanks for the help. I don't appreciate them attacking my people. I'm Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies. And you must be a God because you did God bolts like me." Athena said.

"I am. I'm Rezar, one of the primary Gods." Rezar said.

"I heard about you, but never met you all. I'm glad I could finally meet you." Athena said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too, Athena. Your a very skilled fighter. Probably better then Ares." Rezar said. Athena blushes and Rezar saw that it made her look more beautiful and kicked himself for thinking that because she was a virgin Goddess to stay pure.

"Thank you. Just don't tell my brother that." Athena said.

"I promise I won't." Rezar said.

"I need to get back to Olympus. I hope I can see you again and we can be friends." Athena said, with a smile.

"Of course. I should get going. I sensed daimons and came to see if I could help and I'm glad I did." Rezar said.

"Thank you again. Till we see each other again." Athena said. She disappeared.

'She's defently a beauty.' Rezar thought and he to disapeared.

AN: I know its short but I wanted to show how they met before I did the first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. The Threat and the Reunion

Chapter 2 The Threat and the Reunion

(Present Day.)

Athena's Prove. Its been centuries since I last seen Rezar. We've been friends for a hundred years and he disappeared suddenly without warning and no goodbye. All the primary Gods and Goddesses had just up and disappeared. But word reached us that Azura and Noir were on the loose trying to find them. I knew it couldn't be good. Rezar had warned me about Azura, that she was a woman you didn't want to cross.

"Athena you paying attention?" Zeus's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry father. I dozed off." I said. I heard Ares snort and send a God Bolt at him. He stopped it.

"What was that for?" Ares growled, standing up.

"Because you were laughing, hard head." I said.

"Who are you calling hard head." Ares asked.

"Silence." Zeus yelled. Ares and I sat back down and we glared at each other while father continued to talk. The door suddenly burst open and we all turn. A woman and a man stood in the doorway and I reconized them. They were what Rezar described them. Azura and Noir. I clenched my armrests of my thrown.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus said, reaching for the master bolt but she waved her hand.

"Where's the Malachai?" Azura said. I saw Artemis stiffen in the thrown next to me. I gave her the look and she gave me the look to shut up. I took the hint, knowing what she meant.

"I don't have him." Zeus said.

"Your lying. Give him to me or else." Azura said.

"No." Zeus said.

"Fine. Then so be it. I declare war on the Gods and I will start by killing her." Azura said, pointing a finger at no one other then me. Azura and Noir disappear as Zeus throws a lightning bolt at them. Zeus turned on me and I flinched back in my seat.

"Athena. You are to stay in your temple and not leave there unless its for meetings. Nothing else." Zeus said.

"But father." I said.

"No buts. I'm not going to loose one of my children because of them. Now go." Zeus said. I give a nod and disappear to my temple.

Zeus's prove. I watch as all the Gods left. I was about to go join Hera when a man appeared.

"Zeus. I'm Rezar. Your daughter Athena might have mentioned me awhile ago. I heard about my sister's threat on you and Athena. I'm offering to protect her from my sister and help you stop her." Rezar said.

"Yes she did mention you that you helped her quite a lot in fights. Alright. You know she won't want protection." Zeus said.

"I think she will since she hasn't seen me in centuries." Rezar said, with a smile.

Athena's prove. I sat in my library going over what Azura said in my head. I heard a knock on the door and father entered.

"Father. Please. I can't be stuck in my temple all the time." I said, standing up. Zeus held up his hand to silence me.

"I got you someone that will protect you." Zeus said.

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." I said.

"I told you she wasn't gonna take it." Zeus called over his shoulder.

"I knew she would." A familiar voice said. I turn and saw Rezar enter right behind my father.

"Rezar?" I ask.

"Hello beautiful." Rezar said. He usually called me that when we saw each other for the first time in awhile. I ran over and gave him a hug. I smacked his arm.

"Next time you decide to go hiding for centuries, make sure you say goodbye." I growl.

"I missed you to, Athena." Rezar said, with a smile.

"I'll take the protection father. Long as I can leave my temple." I said, turning on my father.

"Alright. Alright. Long as Rezar goes with you." Zeus said, throwing his hands up in defeat. He left and I turn to Rezar.

"Want some tea. We need to catch up." I said. Rezar nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Next chapter should be up soon. Later.  



	3. The First Move

Chapter 3 The First Move.

Its been a month since Azurra's threat and it seemed pretty peaceful. Rezar and I went back to our old ways of hunting daimons and he got me out of there when he sensed his sister coming near. Rezar slept on my couch. I woke up early one morning and came out. Rezar was asleep on the couch where I usually found him, because I got up before he did on some mornings. Less I was up late into the night reading or parties in the throne room. I smile as I head into my kitchen in the temple and turned on the coffee maker. I lean against the counter after the coffee was made and sipped the coffee, happy to have something to help me wake up at least.

"Morning." Rezar said, slipping into the kitchen and pouring a cup.

"Morning." I said. Rezar headed to the living room to watch some television as I head to my study. I sat there looking over old paperwork of all the battle strategies I came up with over the centuries. I put them all in files and put them in my filing cabinet. I was starting to get restless and wanted to get out of my temple. I came out and Rezar turned.

"I want to get out of here. Please." I said. Rezar and I had been getting more closer the month we were together. I was started to create feelings for him that were not friendship feelings. I was just afraid to admit it.

"Then get your weapons." Rezar said. I flash them on and saw him smile.

"You should know me by now." I said, as Rezar came up to me.

"I do." Rezar said, wrapping an arm around my waist and we flash to the streets of Athens, my city that is named after me. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun as we started walking around. It was night still in Athens when we got there. I looked around. The streets were quiet. To quiet to my taste. I looked at Rezar and saw the same worried look on his face.

"No daimons? This is rare." I said.

"It is." Rezar said. A scream is heard coming from where my temple is.

"My followers." I said, running fast.

"Athena. Wait." Rezar yelled, but I was already nearing my temple. Daimons stood waiting for me and I heard another scream.

"Let me through." I said, through gritted teeth. I used my sword and kill a few. I ran up the steps of my temple. I saw Rezar try and come after me but he was cornered by daimons. I came through the columns in time to see Azura finish draining one of my followers of their blood and I froze. It was a trap. Azura threw the body of my follower to the ground and licked her lips clean of the blood that was left on them.

"Azura." I growl.

"Well. Well. Finally I get you without my brother being so proctective of you. To bad I can't get him evil, but he's a smart ducky." Azura said.

"I think he rather be good then be under your control Azura." I said.

"To bad." Azura said and she came running to grab me. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Azura cried out in pain and I kneed her in the stomach and sent her flying.

"You honestly think you could take me or kill me without a fight." I growl as Azura picked herself off the ground after some coughing.

"Nope." Azura said. I felt someone hit me in my pressure point at my neck. Everything went black and I saw Azura smiling and Noir appear as he caught me before everything went black.

Rezar's prove. I finally had killed all the daimons and ran up the stairs to where Athena was. I saw Azura smirking as Noir heads through the bolt hole with Athena in his arms.

"See you soon my brother." Azura said and disappeared after Noir. I swore. I flashed into Artemis's temple, making her Kori scream.

"Rezar. What are you doing here? Your suppose to be protecting Athena." Artemis said, standing up.

"Azura has her and I need your help to get her out of there." I said.

"Of course I'll help you." Artemis said.

"Thank you." I said. Artemis and I flash out to go save Athena before her father finds out and has my head for letting my sister take his daughter.

AN: Next chapter is the rescue. Hope you liked. :) 


	4. Rescuing Athena

Chapter 4 Rescuing Athena

I had awoken back up as we arrive in Amzodia. Azura threw me against the wall and I felt chains wrap around my wrists. Daimons eyed me, licking their lips. I flinched knowing what they wanted. Azura snarled and they backed off.

"She's mine." Azura said. Compared to her brother, Rezar more had a heart then Azura ever will.

"So the rumors were true. You are a cold hearted bitch." I said. I heard some daimons snicker as Azura turns on me. I get slapped hard across the face. My check stung from the slap.

"I can be your worse nightmare, Athena. Now. Why does my brother have such an interest on you. Your not as pretty as they make you out to believe in the Myths." Azura said.

"We're just friends. Nothing more." I said. Azura pulled out a dagger and stabbed it in my back. I flinch in pain, but I don't show it to Azura.

"Your lying. I see the way he looks at you." Azura said, trailing another dagger down my check, leaving a cut and I could taste blood.

"Like I said. He's just a friend." I said, though I knew I was lying, but I didn't want to tell the bitch the truth that I liked Rezar more then a friend. I felt the blade go through my stomach and this time I gasped in pain.

"AZURA!" A angry voice yelled and I looked up. My eye vision was blurry but I saw two outlines of two people as Azura turned to face them. It was Rezar and my sister,  
Artemis.

"Well if it isn't my dear brother and Artemis." Azura said.

"Let her go Azura." Rezar said, pulling out his sword. I felt the chains let go and I crumpled to the floor as I heard a fight between Azura and Rezar start. I felt arms pick me up.

"Damn, sis." Artemis said.

"Get me to Carson." I said, weakly and everything went black.

Artemis's prove. Rezar was in a heated battle with Azura.

"Rezar. She's unconsious." I said.

"Get her out of here." Rezar said, kicking his sister and sent her flying into the wall. I didn't argue as daimons were closing in with the smell of blood hanging in the air. I flash out and to Sanctuary clinic.

"Carson!" I yell as I lay my sister down, but her cry of pain stopped me. I look at her back and swore. A dagger was in her back. I pulled it out and put pressure on the wound when blood came out.

"What... Lady Artemis what brings you here. Athena?" Carson said, when he spotted Athena as I had her laying on her side.

"She's hurt. Azura stabbed her in the back and by the looks of it her stomach. She needs help." I said. Carson got to work as I held Athena. Carson was finishing up when Rezar joins us all bloody.

"Boy. Get in the bed next to Athena and I will get to you next." Carson said.

"I'll be fine." Rezar said, going to Athena, but I push him back.

"She's fine. She's resting now. You better listen to Carson." I said.

"But." Rezar said.

"No buts. Now get." I said, pushing him to the bed. Rezar grumbled with one last look at Athena. I could tell that both really were developing feelings for each other.  
The way he watched her at meeting and the way she looked at him and let him touch her. I knew they were falling for each other, but were afraid to admit it. I sigh.

'Stubburn sister. I got.' I thought as Carson went to take care of Rezar who was still swearing that he was ok.

Athena's prove. It was like I was in a dream. A little girl with my hair color was running around, laughing and as she turned. I gasped. She had my facial features, but the one thing that was different. The eye color. They were Rezar's eye color. She was a minature me with Rezar's eyes. I gasped as I opened my eyes. How is that possible that a child could look like me with a resemblence of Rezar. Future things were coming to me regularly. I saw Artemis sleeping in the chair next to me and Rezar in the chair in the other seat. He was holding a few bruises on his check and maybe more that were hidden. I touched Rezar's hand and he jumped up instantly on high alert.

"Rezar. Its just me." I said, tiredly. Rezar hugged me.

"Glad your alright. We'll have you back to Olympus tomorrow." Rezar said. I smile and fell asleep, holding Rezar's hand, knowing I was safe.

AN: Heh Heh. Hint hint of the coming next few chapters. Its not over yet. Hope you liked. 


	5. The Confession

Chapter 5 The confession

Its been two weeks since Azura's first attack. Its been peaceful at the moment, which was fine with me. Meeting of the Gods continued on and father seemed happy that Rezar was able to save me before Azura could kill me with the help of Artemis. I looked at Rezar as he worked out in my training room in my temple. I was relaxing after I did some training. He was shirtless and man did he have mussels.

"Like what you see?" Rezar asked. I shook my head. I had been lost in a daydream. Rezar joined me where I sat.

"Just lost in thought." I said.

"Athena. I got a confession." Rezar said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you Athena." Rezar said, kissing me. I didn't kiss him back and I was in shock.

"I'll take that as a no." Rezar said, standing up.

"Rezar. No." I didn't get to finish no when he was gone. I couldn't believe he didn't give me a chance to tell him that I felt the same way for him. I flashed to Artie's temple.

"Sis what is it?" Artemis said, standing up.

"He confessed Artie. He confessed and I never answered him. I was in complete shock." I said.

"He was thinking you didn't like him." Artemis said, after I finish explaining what happened.

"I know he's the one. I saw a vision." I said, remembering the vision.

"What was it about?" Artemis asked, getting excited.

"A little girl playing and she looked so much like me and the eyes. They were the same color as Rezar's. I think she's our daughter. Meaning we will be together and have a child in the future." I said. Artemis squealed and hugged me.

"I get to be an aunt again." Artemis said.

"But he's missing." I said.

"Well go home and wait for your man, missy. NOW." Artemis said, litterly shoving me out of her temple. I shook my head at my sister's childesh way, but I still loved her because she had a point. I flash to my temple.

"Rezar?" I call out. No answer. I figured he went to see his father, the Source, or went to think. I curled up on my couch with a book to wait. I must have fell asleep because I felt a blanket go on top of me.

"Rezar?" I ask, opening my eyes and rubbing them.

"Yeah its me. You fell asleep. I didn't want to move you without waking you. I'll go sleep on the floor." Rezar said, standing up, but I grab his arm.

"Wait. We need to talk about earlier." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rezar said.

"I love you too Rezar. I know I belong with you and I had feelings for you. I also saw a vision of our daughter in the future. I wouldn't have had that vision if I didn't love you, but if don't want me anymore then so be it." I said, standing up and headed towards my bedroom. I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around, pushing me into the wall. I look into Rezar's eyes.

"I would never hate you. I always loved you since we first met. But I feared you would have never accepted me." Rezar said, running a hand down my check.

"I loved you since we first met, but never thought you could love me." I said. Rezar captured my lips and this time, I kissed him back. He pushed me into my bedroom and onto the bed and soon joined me flashing our clothes off. Our bodies intwined as our souls became one and for the first time in centuries. I was the happiest Goddess alive. I curl up to Rezar afterwards and enjoyed being in his arms.

"I love you Athena." Rezar said.

"I love you too, Rezar." I said. We kissed one last time as we drift off to sleep, wondering what the future would bring.

AN: There you go. THe confession. Quite a few more chapters to go. Hope your enjoying the story. 


	6. Visions Come True

Chapter 6 Visions Come True

Its been two months since the confession and we broke the news to father. He was happy and approved after a few threatening words to Rezar, but he let me renounce my vows. Its been a good two months until one day a sickness over whelmed me. I sat near the toilet. A Kori knocked.

"Lady Athena. Artemis is here." Natalie said.

"Let her in, Natalie." I said. Artemis said.

"Your presence was missed at the meeting. Rezar still talking to Marius." Artemis asked.

"Yes. Hold that thought." I said and bent over the toilet.

"How long has this been going on?" Artemis asked.

"All day." I said. Artemis bent over and put her hand on my stomach and used her powers.

"Your pregnant Athena with the little girl from your vision." Artemis said. I sighed. She gave me something for the morning sickness then she left me alone for the rest of the day. I went and laid down and smiled at the thought of being a mom. I fell asleep. I awoke to some kissing up the neckk.

"You usually are awake when I get home." Rezar said, as I curl next to him.

"Just been not feeling well all day today." I said.

"Hope its nothing serious." Rezar said.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Rezar froze.

"You serious?" Rezar asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile. Rezar kissed me and then pulled me off the bed and I had to catch myself as I got dizzy. I put a hand to my head and saw Rezar get down on one knee.

"Rezar?" I ask.

"Athena. Will you marry me?" Rezar asked.

"Yes." I said. He slipped a ring on my finger as he got up and kissed me. We appeared in front of all the Gods.

"Father. Don't mean to interupt but we got two wonderful news that I know that you would want to hear." I said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"I proposed to your daughter and we're getting married." Rezar said.

"That's wonderful." Zeus said, coming over to hug us.

"And we like it to be done in a month." I said.

"Why?" Zeus asked. Rezar and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Dad. Your going to be a grandpa." I said. I saw Zeus open and close his mouth and fell to the floor with a thump. He fainted. Artemis and Aphrodite ran over and started hugging me.

"I'm gonna help plan it and everything. Long as I'm a bridesmaid." Aphrodite said.

"Fine, but no pink. Blue or I swear that I'll destroy all your makeup." I said, as Aphrodite opened her mouth. THat shut her up.

"Artie. I want you as my maid of honor." I said.

"Of course." Artemis said.

"Exuse me girls. I want to steal my fiance. I have a present for her." Rezar said. The girls nodded as Rezar wrapped an arm around me and we appeared on an island in front of a house that was Greek archuteture and a mansion like.

"We could have our wedding on the beach along with the reception and this can be your home away from Olympus where we can raise our children." Rezar said. I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Its a wonderful idea love." I said.

Azura's prove. I looked up as daimons came in.

"Well. What did you find out?" I growled.

"Athena is pregnant with Rezar's kid. Should we get her now?" The daimon said.

"No. We need to wait." I said. The daimons bowed and left. I was wondering when my brother was going to get his woman pregnant.

"About time. Then I can start war against the Gods." I said.

AN: Next chapter is the wedding. Hope you liked. 


	7. The Wedding

chapter 7 The Wedding

Rezar's prove. I stood near the water's edge as we waited. I had Apollo as the best man. I would have my brother but now that he was corupted by Noir. I knew it was a bad idea and I slowly had become friends with Apollo and Athena had a maid of honor so I had asked him.

"Getting nervous." Apollo asked as we waited.

"Not one bit. I waited forever for her." I said. Apollo nodded as Artemis came down the aisle first. She was in a knee length dress of the color blue. She gave me a hug.

"You hurt her and I'll make your life a living hell." Artemis said.

"Yes mam." I said with a gulp. Artemis smiled and headed to her spot and stood as we waited. Hera stood behind us. She was the Goddess of Marriage and Athena with the help of Zeus had talked into her into doing the ceremony. People stood and I looked straight ahead and saw Athena coming down. Her dress was strappless with an off color white with a ribbon around her waist. You could tell she was starting to show in her pregnancy and she was on the arm of Zeus. Her long hair was down and done up in curls. A white flower was pinned into the side of her hair. She was gorgous. I saw my sister Cam give me a smile that she knew I was happy. They neared. Zeus pulled me into a hug.

"You hurt her in any way and I'll send you to the deepest parts of Tartaraus." Zeus said.

"Dad!" Athena said, holding back a smile trying to look stern.

"I won't sir." I said. Zeus pat my shoulder as he gave me Athena's hand. I smiled at her as she returned my smile. We turned to face Hera.

"We gather here today to unite this couple. If anyone has a reason these two shouldn't wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Hera said. No one said a word. Everyone wanted us together.

'Luckily Azura isn't here.' I thought because I'm sure she would have spoke out.

"Turn to face each other and Rezar say your vows." Hera said. Athena handed her boquete over to Artemis, who took it and we turn to face each other taking each others hands.

"Athena since the day I met you, I liked you and we became only friends. But I knew from that day that you were the one for me. I promise to stay faitful, love you, and protect you till the end of time." I said. I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I squeezed her hands gently which she returned the squeeze back.

"Athena. Your turn." Hera said. Athena blinked away the tears and smiled at me.

"Rezar. You were always there for me in fights and everything. Our friendship has grown into something more and I look forward to the life we will have together. I promise to stay faithful to you, love you, and fight by your side till the end of time." Athena said. I smiled at her words. We put the rings on after the vows were said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hera said. I took Athena in my arms and dipped her. I kissed her long and hard. I helped her back up as everyone clapped.

That night after dinner and husband and wife's first dance. I stood talking with some of the Dark Hunters that Athena helped. Styxx and Acheron were there, even though they hated each other but they had put their differences aside for the wedding since Athena watched them grow up and helped them out.

"You got a good woman." Acheron said as Athena picked up Katra's daughter, Mia and swing her around, getting a fit of giggles from her niece. I smiled, knowing that she was happy and couldn't wait to be a mother.

"I do." I said. Julian joined us with Kyrian. Their wives were talking with each other and Athena. The kids were dancing around to the music. Athena's laughter came to my ears and I smiled. Astrid and Zarek had to leave early when the kids fell asleep. Athena was happy that her cousins could make it. Athena came up to me and pulled me aside.

"I'm ready to take you upstairs love. I'm getting tired." Athena said.

"Go. We'll handle the rest." Acheron said. I wrapped my arm around my wife and appeared in our bedroom. I helped her out of her dress and she got into a night gown.  
We curled up together.

"I'm glad to finally have you as my wife, love." I said.

"Same here love." Athena said. We kissed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Rezar." Athena said. We fell asleep in each others arms, finally happy.

AN: There you go. Three more chapters to go. 


	8. The Final Move

Chapter 8 The Final Move

It was a month before my due date and I was ready for the baby to be out of me. I leaned against the doorframe to the nursery as Rezar finished the crib. My stomach was huge. Artemis kept coming in to check on me.

"Won't be long now." I said.

"One more month." Rezar said, whiping the sweat off his brow. He came up to me and kissed me, resting a hand on my stomach, gently. The little one stirred and kicked his hand.

"She's becoming a daddy's girl. She knows when your there." I said.

"Good." Rezar said. He headed out to make some dinner. I walked to the library. I heard a crash in the living room. I grab my sword from the wall and pulled it out of its shaft. I head to the door and someone appeared in the doorway.

"Azura." I growled.

"Well. Well. If it isn't my sister-in-law with my soon-to-be niece." Azura said, baring her teeth. I backed off, but kept my sword in my hand. I felt the baby stir inside me. Azura lunged at me and I grabbed her by the throat.

"Your not touching me or my child." I said, throwing her hard through the wall. She was getting to her feet as I came out. I saw Rezar fighting some daimons in the living room.

"The war against the Gods will be begin and I will get what I want." Azura said.

"Over my dead body will I let it." I growl. Azura suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back.

"That and can my dear sister can and will be arranged." Azura said, as she bit into my neck. I cried out in pain and I saw Rezar turn.

"Azura!" Rezar yelled and ran towards us. Azura pulled her teeth out and I felt like my legs were going to give out.

"Come get her. If you make it before I kill her." Azura said and she flashed out. I fell to the floor when we arrive in Amzodia. Daimons surrounded me. Me being pregnant and bleeding was what daimons liked.

"BACK OFF. Only I can finish her." Azura said. All the daimons disappeared. I sat up, still weak from when Azura sucked my blood. Azura held a sword in her hand.

"Rezar won't forgive you." I said. Azura grabbed me by the neck.

"I know and killing you and the child will make him choose." Azura said.

"He would never side with you, cold hearted bitch." I said. I gasped as I felt the sword go through me, missing the baby by a mere inch, but hit something that caused my water to break.

"Azura." A voice said. Azura let me go and I fell to the floor. I saw Rezar with Artemis.

"Well. I wondered how long it will take you." Azura said. I gasped as I felt the first pains of labor starting to hit me. Hades no. I didn't want to give birth to my daughter in this hell hole. I heard starts of battle.

"Athena." Artemis said, falling next to me. I grab her hand as I cry out in pain.

"The baby." I said.

"Is the baby alive?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. The sword missed her, but I'm in labor. Get me to Carson." I said, through gritted teeth as I watch Rezar's beautiful eyes go to black as he goes after Azura.  
I would have to go through the birth alone and everything was starting to turn black as Artemis picked me up.

"Rezar. I'm getting her out of here." Artemis said.

"GO!" Rezar yelled and Artemis didn't stop and disappeared.

AN: I know. I know. Cliff hanger. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed. Till next chapter. 


	9. A New Start

Chapter 9 A New Start

Artemis appeared in Sanctuary Clinic with me withering in pain in her arms.

"CARSON. I need you again." Artemis said, as she laid me on the bed. I had a hand on my stomach. I had a sudden flash of the future. The little girl was playing with Rezar and me watching them with a smile. I come back to reality.

"Rezar." I said.

"He's fighting Azura. He fears Azura killed your daughter." Artemis said.

"She's alive." I said, grabbing her hand as a contration comes and theen they started coming faster.

"Artemis. Oh Geez. Athena." Carson said, running over.

"I was bitten in the neck and a stab through the stomach." I said.

"The baby?" Carson asked. I litterly gave him a death glare and he flinched.

"She's alive. The sword missed her, but I'm going into early labor. So I suggest that we get this baby out of me. I'm loosing counsiousness." I said.

"Artemis that will be your job. I need to get blood in her." Carson said, running off. Artemis put her hand on my stomach.

"The baby is the right posistion to deliver and your good to push. Push Athena." Artemis said. I pushed and cried out in pain.

"It hurts." I said.

"I know it hurts, but you need to push. Come on sis." Artemis said. I pushed again.

"I swear. I will personally kill Rezar if he gets me pregnant again before this baby is four." I growled. Artemis laughed.

"That's the pain talking, sis. The baby is crowning. One more push and she should be out. Come on Athena. Then I'll let you pass out." Artemis said.

"But what about Rezar." I said.

"I'll hand her over as soon as he gets here." Artemis said. I give one last push and the baby's cry filled my ears. I fell back on the pillow as Artemis put her on my chest as she cried. I touched her gently. Her eyes looked at mine and I smiled.

"She has Rezar's eyes." I said. I passed out after I said that.

Artemis's prove. I picked up my new niece and cleaned her up as Carson came and got the blood flowing into my sister. I sat in the rocker holding the baby. I waited for Rezar to get here as Carson healed Athena.

"ATHENA." Rezar's voice yelled.

"In here." I call, standing up. Rezar ran in.

Rezar's prove. Azura was laying in a bloody mess, but alive back at her home. I had bruises and some cuts as I ran where Athena was. Fearing she along with our child dead. I wouldn't be able to face Zeus if she was dead. Artemis set a bundle in my arms and my body stiffen until I felt the baby breathing. I looked down to see my eyes looking back at me.

"She's alive. Both of them are. I will leave you three alone." Artemis said. Artemis disappeared as I slide into the chair next to my wife, who was sleeping peacefully.  
I sighed in relief as I held my daughter close to me. She fell asleep in my arms. Athena stirred and rolled over, mumbling my name. I smile. The next day. She finally woke up and reached for me.

"Our daughter?" She asked.

"Aimee took her to feed her some milk. She'll bring her back shortly." I said, pulling her against me. She curled close and held me. The door opened and we turned to see Aimee carrying our daughter.

"She's perfect." Aimee said, coming over and setting her in Athena's arms. Aimee gave me a knowing smile and left.

"So have we settled on the name?" Athena asked, looking at me.

"Alethia Cam is perfect." I said.

"First name being Wisdom and middle name after your sister." Athena said, with a smile.

"Yes." I said.

"Its perfect." Athena said. Later that day. We appeared in the council room in front of Athena's family. Athena looked at me and I nodded. She walked up to her dad with Alethia nestled in her arms. Zeus watched her along with the rest of the Gods. I watched my life approach.

"Father. I want to introduce you to your Granddaughter. Alethia Cam. Daughter of Athena and Rezar." Athena said, holding Alethia out to Zeus. He took her and held her.  
He looked at me then back at my daughter.

"She looks like you Athena." Zeus said.

"Yes and she has her father's eyes." Athena said, looking at me with a smile, which I returned.

"Welcome to the family, Alethia." Zeus said. Everyone cheered, except Ares and Poseidon. Zeus handed Alethia back to Athena. Woman started gathering around Athena to see the baby. Some of the men approached me.

"She's lucky to have you." Hermes said.

"Great another mini Athena running around." Ares said. I grab him.

"Rezar!" Athena said.

"You lay a hand on my daughter and I will take your God powers away for a month. You understand. You too Poseidon." Rezar said.

"Yes sir." Ares and Poseidon said.

"Let's go home love." I said. That night. Athena and I laid curled up together in bed. Alethia was in the basket right in front of the bed.

"I'm one lucky God." I said.

"We both are." Athena said. I kissed her because I knew she was right. We both had futures to finally look forward to.

AN: One more chapter and then the story is finished. Hope you liked. 


	10. Epilogue: A Bright Future

Epilogue A Bright Future

Its been four years since the birth of Alethia and she's a joy to have around. She was a quiet baby and only had cried when she wanted to fed, changed, rocked, or Rezar's favorite, holding her. She was spoiled, but we wouldn't have it any other way. The best part. She is nothing like Azura. No evilness in her or nothing. Rezar and I made sure of it when we started raising her. Let me explain what has happened these last four years.

She came into her powers at a few weeks. Scared me half to death when she started teleporting without warning, but usually came back. We got her to stop and she only teleported when she woke up and I was in the other room to be fed or when she wanted Rezar to hold her. Yep. She was defently a daddy's little girl. She has my brains and some of her father's powers along with my battle strategies.

Alethia knows about both sides of her family. My side and her fathers. She has Zeus and Marius, even though he won't admit it, wrapped around her little finger. They love their granddaughter dearly. Artemis spoils her badly. Some days we can't get rid of her. Cam isn't as bad and will visit when she can. Azura came a few times and we think it won't be the last time that she tried to take our daughter. I beat her half to death when she succeeded. Rezar swears that he will never piss me off after witnessng that. Poseidon and Ares try to avoid her, because they are afraid that she'll have my mouth. She's a smart duckie. I'm sure she would.

As for me and Rezar. Our relationship has been strong and never ending. I don't see no end to it less the world ends. We help out the Dark Hunters when we can. Alethia stays home with Artemis or my Kori if Artemis joins us when we go hunting and Rezar is with her when I'm in meeting. But Rezar and I are with her on our free times. Rezar sometimes gets called away to talk to his father and is gone for a week or so. Sometimes short but then he's back home with our daughter and I.

I stood leaning against the column of our island home watching Rezar and Alethia playing. Alethia squealed as Rezar threw her over her shoulder where she was hanging upside down.

"Mommy!" Alethia yelled. I laughed and hurried over and took my daugther from Rezar.

"Tattle tale." Rezar said, tickling her and Alethia went into a fit of giggles and squirmed in my arms.

"Hey. Stop picking on my favorite niece." A voice said and Alethia's eyes lit up.

"Aunt Artie." Alethia squealed and disappeared out of my arms and onto the ground as she took off running to my sister.

"She's your only niece, Art." Rezar called.

"Well and she's a grandma too." I said.

"I'm not a grandma." Artemis yelled. I shook my head as Rezar took me in his arms while Alethia jumped into Artemis's arms.

"Defently got a great family." Rezar said.

"We do. And it should be getting bigger again in 9 months." I said. Rezar's eyes widen.

"Wait. What?!" Rezar asked.

"I'm pregnant again Rezar and if my visions are true. Its another girl." I said. Rezar picked me up and swung around. He kissed me.

"I am one lucky God." Rezar said.

"And I am a lucky Goddess." I said. I was one lucky goddess and I had no regrets renouncing my vows after falling in love with Rezar. The future did look bright for us and our family.

An: Last cahpter. Hope you all liked. Check out my other stories if you liked this one. I got more Dark Hunter stories to come. Keep watching. Next one should be fun. 


End file.
